Einstein used to be a ballet dancer!
by avylee
Summary: It'a about a day of Dexter's...,and he had lived a miserable day...so compared with him, all of us are totally a lucky man/woman! If you have some suggestions or thoughts, welcome to leave you review:))


On a shining, lovely, warmly, cutely… Saturday, Dexter's school would like to take them for a field trip to the Museum of was so excited because it was about science, YES, exactly SCIENCE! But he was so worried about that Dee Dee would intrude to his lab to destroy his latest great invention, he wanted to persuade Dee Dee to go with him; however, Dee Dee was totally not interest in science…

"Dexter! Wake up!Won't you go to the museum today? You are able to learn a lot from the interesting trip! J" Mom said smiley and stand beside the door of Dexter's bedroom, since Dexter disliked others going to his room, expect cleaning time.

"I know. I have already prepared perfectly."Dexter dressed himself like a little gentleman, and responded proudly while stepping through the doorway.

"Nice boy! You've prepared perfectly while I've not. I'm going to prepare your breakfast, you know, breakfast is the most important meal in a whole day, and I want to give you the most nutrient one… "

Unfortunately, Mom was turned into the 'chattering mode.'

"Enough! Mom, I'm going to be late."

"Well, I'm going to the kitchen now."Mom was walking down the stairs while speaking.

Audience, do you think that Dexter had gone though the troubles?What are you talking about?

Dexter relieved a sigh and said," Cheer up! Dexter! You still have to persuade Dee Dee to go field trip with you! Otherwise, she will DESTORY YOU!"

"Who is going to ruin you, Dexter? He or she must be a bad bad guy! I'll protect you from being harmed and use my slim legs to kick the baddie, so don't be afraid, my brother!" As soon as Dee Dee heard Dexter's voice she suddenly rushed to his place.

"The baddie is exactly you…"murmured by Dexter.

"What did you say, Dexter? You mean Batty? Our neighbor? The two-year-old girl? SHE BULLIED YOU?!"

"Enough! I said nothing! OK?"

"Oh….then…why you dress like this? Where are you going ? WOOOOOOOOW! You're going to date with Batty?!"

"YOU!SHOUT UP!"

"Dexter is going to the museum~" Mom said.

"You two! Go have your meal,quick!"

"Yes, sir!" The children said simultaneously.

"So….which museum are you going to, Dexter? I want to go with you! I'm very boring now…"

"OF COURSE! I'm going to a funny place which contains…"

"He is going to the museum of science to go on a field trip! Really funny,right?"Mom said delightedly and quite spoiled Dexter's plan unconsciously.

"NO!Dee Dee!Listen!The museum…"

"Ah, science. OK, Mom I'll stay home with you."

"Grrrrrr…MOM!" Alas, shouted by peeved little boy.

"Dee Dee, listen to me. You have to know the fact that we're going to a museum which is not all about science. The museum would introduce a figure, Einstein, who is a scientist. HOWEVER, he used to be A BALLET."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, he used to be a brilliant, marvelous, distinguished BALLET. You know, the museum will play the video that little Einstein danced ballet, and actually, there are a huge amount of that kind of videos, but only available in the museum, so…. "

"I…I…I…I GO WITH YOU!"

"Well…Hmph, I understand. Maybe our teacher would let you go…maybe~"

"Please, please,please~~please tell your teacher I really want to go with you!"

"Well, I think she would say ok,maybe?"

Eventually, Dexter won Dee Dee over to go field trip with him finally, which was all need to credit to Einstein. He thought that it was a perfect situation as no one would break into his lab. Then their parents were happy to see them off. However,…

"See you ,Mom." The children said simultaneously.

"Bye, my sweet heart." Mom replied with big smile.

"Alright! I need to clean the house now! Go!"

Then Mom started to clean everywhere in the house, from the kitchen to the living room, from the first floor to the second floor, and lastly, form Dee Dee's room to DEXTER"S ROOM!

"Eh? What the button going to do? Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?What's the place? Bad Dexter! He saved all the batteries in the room and always told me his toys are out of battery! "Mother accidently ran into his lab to do cleaning, and conveniently, ruined his inventories.

Mother totally broke all his invention with no conscious, and was so glad to finish the housework. After Dexter enjoyed his trip and came home, he…

"We come back!" The children said simultaneously.

"Oh! You come back, kids."Dad replied . He had returned to home for two hours and now watching the TV in the living room.

"Go wash hands and ready to have dinner!" said Mom from the kitchen.

Well, when Dexter rushed to his lab to write down his inspiration… "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..My stopped-flow rapid mixing device!"

While, his family on the first floor… "The shrimps are so delicious, Mom. "said Dee Dee.


End file.
